


Chapter Two: Prisencolinensinainciusol

by archibaldcurothers



Series: Take the Long Way Home [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archibaldcurothers/pseuds/archibaldcurothers
Summary: The language barrier keeps you from being able to ask your new acquaintances what is happening





	Chapter Two: Prisencolinensinainciusol

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused by the title you should google it, you'll find a fun song that demonstrates what English sounds like to non-speakers :)
> 
> Also (Y/H) stands for "your home", I tried to keep it generic.

You had been traveling with your new companions for a whole day, and you continued to have zero idea of what the hell was happening or where you all were going. The man had hardly said a word after your initial encounter, but the girl was very talkative. The small green thing you had begun to mentally refer to as "the goblin” would periodically speak harshly to the child or, occasionally, seemed to address the man, but the latter seldom replied. And, as if the goblin wasn't startling enough, you were sitting atop what you could only describe as a two-headed dragon. When you first laid eyes on it you nearly fainted.

In the short time you'd been in their company, you had already grown fond of the dragon and the young girl. Both were gentle and seemed keen on making sure you were in good spirits. However, you were of the opinion that the goblin was annoying and that the man was haughty and rude. And where was he leading all of you? You'd been traveling for hours upon hours, and yet you still hadn't reached whatever your destination was. Everything that had happened exhausted you so you leaned forward, rested against one of the dragon's necks, and shut your eyes as the creature's ambling pace slowly rocked you to sleep.  


You woke up to the little girl tugging on your shirt, she had a wide smile on her face and spoke to you excitedly. She slid off the dragon's back and then looked up at you expectingly. You followed suit, but as your feet hit the ground your legs gave out from under you. Riding atop the dragon for so long had turned your legs to mush, and the girl checked to see if you were alright. You did your best to communicate you were fine via gestures, and carefully brought yourself back to your feet.  


The sun had set some time ago and you strained your eyes to see in the dark. You could see the man heading into a cave, the goblin running to keep up. The girl gently took hold of your hand and led you both to the cave, as well. You glanced back at the dragon, but he was turning in circles, stamping down the grass so he could lay and rest.  


The cave was damp and musty with creepy crawlies skittering along the walls. Your skin crawled and you tried not to show your discomfort since the young girl was so unaffected by it. There was a soft glow coming from deeper in the cave, and you could see the man and the goblin approaching it. They stopped for a moment, and then turned around to walk back toward the entrance, and the glow accompanied them; it looked like the man was holding the source of it from a string.  


As they neared, the girl ran to the man and you saw the glow pass from his hand to hers. She turned on her heel and skipped back over to you. She stopped right in front of you and held up what looked like a necklace strung through a glowing locket. You were intrigued but not entirely sure what reaction she expected. The girl used her free hand to tug at your own and knelt down, signaling she wanted you to follow suit. You hated the idea of lowering yourself closer to the nasty bugs scurrying about, but the girl was so sweet and enthusiastic that you did as she wished.  


Once you were kneeling she jumped to her feet and rushed behind you, and before you could react she was lowering the locket in front of your face. You blinked at the brightness until it rested on your chest, at which point its glow faded and you were left with a normal, unremarkable pendant. You could tell the girl was fastening the necklace behind your neck, and you assumed you were being given the trinket. You picked up the locket between your thumb and forefinger and examined it. It was plain, the metal had lost its sheen. The inscription on it was faint. It looked like an animal, but it was so worn that you couldn’t really be sure.  


As you looked it over, the girl rushed back in front of you, smiling widely. You figured she wanted to know if you liked the gift so you smiled gently at her and said, "Thank you."  


The girl's eyes widened and she gasped before she called out, "Lord Sesshomaru, it worked!"  


******************************  


Rin could hardly contain her glee as she sprang to her feet and turned to her lordship. "Did you hear her? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, this is so great! How do you know about all these amazing things in the world?"  


Sesshomaru was as reserved as ever, his face giving no indication of joy, upset, or any other emotion. He remained stoic as he asked the bewildered woman, "Who are you?"  


The woman was beyond flustered as she stammered, "I, uh- what is going...I mean, h-how can I understand you now? How can you understand me?"  


"You fool," Jaken shouted, "you have been given a great gift by the esteemed dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru, how dare you not answer him! And that you have the audacity to interrogate him? You would do well to know your place and act accordingly!"  


"Master Jaken, be nice; she's surprised, is all. She didn't mean anything by it," Rin said in an attempt to placate the demon's rage.  


"Rin, how dare you make excuses for this ungrateful stranger! Lord Sesshomaru was not only kind enough to allow her to join our traveling party, but to give her a talisman imbued with the spirits of language on top of it! Such a strange, rude, ungrateful woman. Why, I have half a mind to-"  


"Jaken, that's enough," Sesshomaru declared, flatly. Jaken froze, afraid to incur the anger of his lordship. Sesshomaru then continued, "Well, woman, tell me who you are."  


"My name is (Y/N)," she meekly answered, lowering her gaze.  


"Where are you from?" he asked.  


"(Y/H)", she replied, still avoiding his piercing eyes.  


Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and retorted, "I've never heard of such a place."  


"Well," she began, daring to look up at him, "then where are you from?"  


"Insufferable woman!" Jaken interjected. "What did I say about questioning my lordship? You would be wise to hold your tongue!"  


Sesshomaru ignored the outburst from his servant and answered the woman, "I'm from here."  


"...But where is 'here'?" she timidly inquired.  


Sesshomaru eyed (Y/N) suspiciously, but answered, "Japan, of course."  


"J-Japan?" she choked out.


End file.
